


逃

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: 严重ooc，纯肉pwp，雷雷雷！并没有逻辑，完全控制不住自己的手





	逃

那男孩又不见了，这是第二次，Graves的手紧紧捏成拳，他想当他再次见到Credence，一定会把他的高挺的鼻梁骨打断，然后将他锁在笼子里。

他们找到Credence的时候，男孩正躲在一个黑乎乎的巷子里，头上顶着旁边垃圾桶的盖子，当时正在下着大雨，他用那玩意在避雨。  
Graves揪起男孩的衣领，狠狠扇了他一巴掌：“你宁愿用垃圾桶盖子避雨也不愿意在家好好呆着？”  
Credence哭了起来，他总是哭，Graves生气他哭，操他的时候他也哭，他哭起来没有声音，只是把头低着，身体微微颤抖。  
Graves拎小猫似的把他拎出了巷子，扔进轿车里。明明男孩比Graves还要高那么一些，但他缩起来的样子真的像一只受惊的猫。  
那个大笼子订做好了，在男孩失踪的下一秒Graves就让人去做了一个大笼子。他真的生气了，以前他只是把男孩锁在阁楼里，为他提供干净华美的床铺，温暖柔和的地毯，剪裁精致的服饰，还有壁炉、植物、书本，唯一不那么人性的地方就是脚镣。可男孩用他那张可怜兮兮的脸庞，骗过了两个坚守人，他们信了男孩的谎言，打开脚镣好让他“舒缓一些”，男孩趁着他们不注意就溜了出来。  
Credence看见笼子的那一刻就明白了，他再也不小心翼翼的哭泣，他挣扎着试图拽开Graves禁锢着他的手，他用指甲去挠男人的脸，跪在地上抱着男人的腿求他。Graves再次给了男孩一巴掌，这巴掌又重又狠，男孩趴在地上好一会儿没起来。他的鼻子流血了，眼泪混着鼻血滴到Graves刚买的新地毯上。

Graves嫌他沾满了泥浆的衣服弄脏了地毯，让守在一旁的下人扒了男孩的衣服，然后他就光溜溜地躺在了地上。他的哭声小了很多，依旧在道歉，抽抽噎噎地慢慢没了力气，最后连眼睛也闭上了。Graves不打算这么放过他，他欠教训。  
男人用鞋尖轻轻踢了踢男孩的肩膀，Credence被冰凉的皮革惊了一下，睁开了眼睛，他立刻开始继续道着歉。Graves知道他根本不是诚心的，懒得听到那絮絮叨叨的“对不起”。  
“叫爸爸。”男人说。  
“…爸爸…”男孩犹犹豫豫，不情愿地叫了一声。  
“外面的野猫声音都比你大。”Graves嗤笑一声，说道。  
男孩含着眼泪，大着声音又叫了一次。  
Graves蹲在Credence面前，捏着男孩的下巴：“我的孩子，不给你点教训，你怎么知道如何做爸爸的好男孩呢？！”  
Credence条件反射般地又说了一声对不起。  
男人已经听烦了，他松开Credence的下巴，狠狠推了他一把。  
Graves回到书桌前，处理起这段时间因为寻找男孩而没来得及看的文件，壁炉里的火快熄灭了，空气中蹿入了一丝寒冷，他抬眼看看地毯上赤裸的男孩，又继续浏览起文件。  
这大概花了两个小时，壁炉的火一小时前就全灭了，他没有叫下人来添。地上的男孩蜷成一团，似乎睡过去了。  
Graves拍拍男孩带着伤痕的脸，男孩似乎用了点劲才睁开眼睛，然后用他轻柔沙哑软糯的声音叫了一声：“Mr.Graves…”  
男人看着他。  
Credence看出来Graves又要生气了，他赶紧改口喊他爸爸。  
Graves扶着男孩起来，拖着他进了套间的浴室，浴室里有暖气，热腾腾的空气让Credence抖的不那么厉害，Graves打开了花洒。  
他在惩罚男孩之前首先要把他洗干净，Graves有一点点洁癖。  
他给男孩洗澡的动作野蛮粗鲁，男孩疼得咬紧了嘴巴，又把自己缩起来。Graves看见了男孩背上一条条的伤痕，他挨着男孩的耳朵，几乎要咬上去了，问：“背后的伤是谁弄的？”  
男孩的耳朵和脖子一下就红了，那里是他最敏感的地方，“爸爸…爸爸弄的。”  
Graves满意的亲吻了男孩的耳朵，用嘴唇摩擦他的耳廓，男孩难耐的哼了一声。  
“爸爸用什么弄伤了你。”  
“……唔…鞭子……”  
“很好。”男人再次亲吻了Credence的耳朵，顺着他的下颌骨一路吻到脖子，“那么，爸爸为什么要打你？”  
Credence很容易就被挑起了情欲，他断断续续，感觉羞耻地说：“因为…我不乖…爸爸…惩罚我…”  
Graves关掉了花洒。他的手指抚摸着那一条条伤疤，轻柔的羽毛般的重量落在男孩敏感的肌肤上，他全身都泛起了红，呼吸声也变得不均匀。  
“坏男孩，今天也要受到惩罚。”Graves用手捏了捏男孩的耳垂。  
“唔…不要，求您了爸爸…不要打我。”他的眼泪又滴下来了，抽泣声小小的。  
Graves没有说话，他又打开了花洒，继续粗鲁地把男孩的头发清洗干净。当男孩面对他站立时，他看见了男孩的阴茎已经微微翘起，Graves知道他的男孩敏感，只要一撩拨就能有反应，对于这点他非常满意。  
男孩擦干后，Graves推着他，将他扔上了床，Credence陷进柔软的羽绒被里，白嫩的皮肤被深色的被套衬得更加洁白，那是一种病态的白。  
Graves看了眼他的男孩，然后让他翻了个面，“屁股翘起来。”  
男孩照做了。  
“啪。”响亮的巴掌落在了那臀瓣上，几乎同时男孩惊叫了起来。  
“啪。”另一个巴掌落了下来，Credence的脸埋在被子里，呜呜哭了起来。  
“不准哭！”Graves下令。  
Credence收住了哭声，但是喉咙里呜呜咽咽的声音怎么也收不住。  
“你的声音像发情的猫。”Graves说。  
这个比喻让Credence更难过了。他的手用力抓着床单，可还是克制不住恼人的呜咽。  
Graves接着打了第三个巴掌和第四个。男孩的屁股红了，这却激起了Graves的施虐欲。  
他又打了两巴掌。  
男孩再也忍不住，哼哼地哭着，断断续续叫着爸爸，只希望这能取悦男人，好让他停手。  
“喜欢吗？喜欢爸爸打你吗？”Graves问。  
“……呜…不…不…”  
Graves用了更大的劲打上去，“喜不喜欢？”  
“不…不喜欢…”Credence还是倔强着。  
男人一口气打了好几下，清脆的响声在房间里回荡。  
Credence哭的快断了气。  
“最后一次机会，男孩，喜不喜欢？”  
Credence摆摆头，依旧给了否定答案。  
Graves一把揪起男孩的短发，逼迫他仰起了头，男孩的眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，眼睛鼻子嘴巴都泛着红。他看着Graves的眼睛，满心委屈叫他：“爸爸……”  
Graves松开男孩的头发，他将男孩的臀瓣向两边掰开，洞口毫无保留呈现在他眼前。Graves滴了点润滑剂，没做扩张就捅了进去。他要给Credence足够刻骨铭心的惩罚才行，那样男孩才不会一次次想着要逃跑。  
Credence从未这样疼过，他第一次和Graves上床就被爱护有加，Graves每次都耐心替他润滑、扩张，他舍不得自己的男孩感到痛苦。但是当Credence一次次让他失望，他再也不想顾虑男孩的感受了。  
Graves的阴茎在Credence体内进出，他的手也没闲着，“啪啪”又是两巴掌。  
男孩只觉得下半身痛得快没了知觉，他难受的想死过去，可是敏感的身体却因为Graves的进入而感到了兴奋。  
那是爸爸的肉棒。  
他想着，然后硬了。  
Graves看见了男孩的变化，他捅的更深了一些，嘴上不忘继续羞辱着男孩：“你淫荡的身体在欢迎我，宝贝，你的小嘴饿了吧？”  
Credence已经没力气回答了。  
这让他又挨了一巴掌。  
“说话，男孩，回答我！”Graves俯下身去，右手掐住了男孩细白的脖子。  
“呜…不…”  
Graves有些生气了，他顶着Credence，仿佛要把他操进被子里，掐着男孩脖子的手一点没松，他怕自己会不小心闷死男孩，可他也要给男孩教训。  
他每一次的冲撞都顶到了深处，男孩挣扎起来，Graves稍微松了松掐他脖子的手，然后用另一只手继续打起了Credence的屁股。  
“好孩子，你的嘴在吃着爸爸的肉棒，”Graves弯下腰去亲吻男孩的耳朵，在他耳边接着说，“爸爸知道你饿了很久。”  
Credence闭着眼睛呜呜哭，泪水怎么也流不完，Graves用舌头去舔他男孩的眼泪，咸咸的，但是他尝出了甜味。  
“我的好男孩…”  
Credence因为男人的羞辱性语言而硬得发疼，他觉得自己没救了，男人羞辱得越狠，他却越兴奋。  
他想拿手去摸自己的阴茎，被Graves阻止了。Graves帮男孩抚慰他那颤巍巍的性器，用轻飘飘的力度，这却是火上浇油，让Credence更加难受。  
他终于忍不住，轻轻喊了Graves。  
男人问他：“忍不住了？”  
Credence点头。  
“那你应该怎么求我？”  
“爸爸…呜…帮我”  
Graves扶着男孩的腰，摇了摇头：“不对，再想想。”  
“呜…爸爸，求你…”  
“给你一点提示吧，男孩，”Graves再次亲吻了Credence的耳廓，吹气般在他耳边说，“你喜欢怎样？”  
Credence被挑弄的抖了一下，糯糯开口：“喜欢…爸爸的…呜…肉棒……”  
“好孩子。”  
Graves用阴茎去触碰男孩的前列腺，那个位置他早已了然于心。男孩意料之中的揪紧了床单，喘息声也大了起来。  
“继续说，喜欢爸爸的什么？”  
“爸…爸爸的…嗯…肉…肉棒…”Credence已经被操的说不出完整的话来。  
Graves发了狠，他要被Credence给折磨疯了，那男孩总是能挑起他的情欲和征服欲，他想狠狠操男孩，把他操到只认他一个人，操到他除了自己的阴茎没有办法硬起来。  
“继续，不要停下来。”  
Credence感到男人的阴茎在他体内猛撞，他的头已经快磕到床头的铁柱了，而他的性器却一点也没得到解放，那男人只是敷衍地在碰它。但是Credence的羞耻心已经被Graves操没了，他快活得忘记了一切，只想让干他的男人再快一点。他张开嘴，断断续续说着：“我…我喜欢…呜…用下面的嘴…吃爸爸的肉棒…呜…”  
“爸爸的…嗯…最好吃…”  
“想要爸爸…再快一点…”  
Credence颤抖了起来，他大口喘气，双手几乎要把床单抓烂了，“要…要射了…呜…爸爸…”  
“不行，还没到时候。”Graves说。  
可男孩没听他的，一下全射了出来。  
作为不听话的惩罚，Graves用手沾了Credence的精液，塞进了他的嘴里。男孩濡湿的舌头缠住了男人的手指，他轻轻舔着，亲吻着那只温暖的大手，舌头在男人的手心里打着转。他知道Graves受不了这个，他也要耍点小聪明对付正操着他的这位衣冠禽兽。  
果然没多久男人也发出呻吟，射在了Credence身体里。他慢慢将阴茎拔出来，黏稠的精液顺着男孩被操红的后穴流了出来。  
Graves拉着站都站不稳的Credence进了浴室，他要再给男孩洗个澡，然后把他扔进那笼子里。  
男孩的身上遍布青紫，有的是Graves掐的，有的是他咬的，项窝那块的咬痕能清楚看见皮下的出血点。Graves很满意Credence身上都是他的印记，这男孩本来就属于他。  
亮堂的浴室让Credence感到了羞愧，他的屁股还在往外流着Graves的精液，肚皮上粘着他自己的，Credence羞的低下了头，他没想到的是Graves想在这里再干一次。  
Graves拽着男孩，逼迫他扶着洗脸池，看着镜子里的自己，Credence被自己的模样吓坏了，他的嘴角也有精液，那是他自己的，被干得发红的眼睛看起来淫荡透顶，而那微张的红色嘴唇仿佛天生就是用来含住男人老二的。  
Graves抬起了男孩瘦长的腿，刚刚被蹂躏过的小洞还没有恢复原状，依然一张一合，邀请着Graves的进入。  
他毫不犹豫地操了进去，Credence这次适应的很好，他的双手撑住洗脸池的边缘，腿几乎失去了支撑力，完全靠着Graves抬着他才不至于滑倒。他已经很累了，但是那故意触碰他前列腺的阴茎却在他体内越干越起劲。  
“我不行了……爸爸…求你，停下…”  
Graves看得出来男孩很累了，他出逃的这几天没有好好吃过饭，刚抓回家就被狠狠干了一顿，Graves有些心疼他的男孩了。  
“我要你记住这个教训。”  
Credence的倔强劲早已被消灭掉了，他虚弱地承诺男人：“我再也…再也不敢了…不会逃走了…”  
男人抚摸Credence的头发，沿着脊椎亲吻，问男孩：“你是谁的好孩子？”  
“是爸爸的…爸爸的好孩子……”  
“很好，很好。”  
Graves加快了速度，肉体相撞的声音和Credence的呜咽声揉在一起，男人握着Credence的腰再次射在了他的体内。  
Graves捏住男孩的下巴让他看着镜子，在他耳边说：“Cre，你是我的，我的宝贝。”  
Credence扭头主动亲了亲男人的鼻尖。

Graves帮累到立刻能睡着的Credence清洗了身体，当他的手指进入男孩体内时，男孩不安地扭动起来，嘴里还念叨着：“不要了…”  
男人握着Credence的手，轻轻安抚他：“好了大男孩，只是帮你清理身体，你的洞里都是我的精液。”  
Credence得到安抚后靠着Graves安静了下来，然后传来了平稳的呼吸。他睡着了，Graves有一点点内疚，但他不能表现出来，否则男孩会得寸进尺。  
他弄醒了男孩，给他戴上一条早就准备好的项圈，上面吊着一个刻了Credence名字的小金属牌。然后他命令男孩睡进笼子里。  
Credence的睡意消失了，他不愿意进那笼子，那让他充满了屈辱。  
男孩死死抱住Graves，把头埋在男人的颈窝里，男人感觉到温热的液体浸湿了他的衣领，他的小宝贝又哭了。  
“你的惩罚还没结束，Cre。”  
“我真的知道错了爸爸…再也不会逃了…”他闷声闷气地求着男人。  
Graves把男孩从怀里拽出来，换上可怖的嘴脸训斥他：“进去。”  
男孩被吓着了，他低着头，站在原地动也不动，泪水一颗颗往下落。  
Graves把他塞进笼子里的时候他还在哭，嘴里一遍遍说着：“爸爸我错了…对不起…我再也不敢了…爸爸…呜…”  
男人把锁给扣上，他瞥了一眼发抖的男孩：“别哭了。”  
男孩没有说话，他被吞进嘴巴的泪水噎住了。

半夜打起了雷，Graves被惊醒的时候隐约听见卧室外Credence的啜泣声，他知道男孩怕雷电。Graves坐在床边，轻轻叹了口气，打开卧室的门。  
男孩听见动静赶紧朝他看过去，Graves拿钥匙开了锁，受惊的Credence扑进了Graves的怀里，他依然在说对不起。这让Graves心里很难受，他的手顺着Credence的头发，用自己的体温温暖身体微凉的男孩，安慰他：“没事了孩子，不怕。”  
当晚Credence就发起了烧，Graves想要离开帮他端水都会惊醒Credence。“先生…”男孩在平时喜欢叫Graves先生，这算他的一个小习惯，“别…别走。”  
Graves只能躺回Credence身旁，他搂着男孩，只能叫下人拿药和水来。  
生病的Credence安静、粘人，他不让Graves离开半步，整个人都要贴着先生才好。Graves不知道Credence这是生病带来的本能反应还是他真的离不开自己了，但是至少这一刻Graves感到一丝欣慰——他的男孩需要他。  
两天后Credence病好了，Graves叫下人把那笼子拿走扔掉。他决定给男孩一个稍微健康一点的生活，比如找点兴趣。  
一周后Graves请的糕点师来准时报道，他特意跟糕点师说不用给Credence定过高的要求，他只是希望他的男孩生活能充实一点。  
叫Jacob的糕点师给Graves的反馈却是：“Credence很有天赋，他适合做糕点。”

当Credence将他做好的蛋糕端到Graves面前时，男人很惊讶，他一直忙于工作，几乎没有过问过Credence的新爱好，以至于他完全小瞧了安静的男孩。  
Graves接过了蛋糕，他搜肠刮肚想要说一句表扬却不会让对方骄傲的话，而对面的男孩已经开口了：“生日快乐，先生。”  
然后男孩鼓起勇气走到他面前，在他两天没有剃须的脸上印了一个浅浅的吻。

 

END


End file.
